Caleido O'Halloran
'Caleido Norbert Mendes O'Halloran 'é um personagem de Gleek. Estuda no colégio Unika. Já foi transferido para colégio American Dream, mais depois retornou ao Unika. Biografia Temporada 1 Iniciou como protagonista desde o primeiro episódio: Amor, Intriga e Computador. E logo a vista seus amigos dos outros anos de colégio: Thaylor, Katie, Ju, Dakota e suas "inimigas" Ashley e Ammy. Ele descobre que caíu no dormitório com Mark e Fire, que ainda não o conhece. Em Porpurina, Aula e All Star conhece Fire, e logo viram amigos. Os dois se reunem para participar da aula de música, que o professor de canto: Fred. No episódio O Coral Gleek, ele e Fire, Dakota, Ashley, Jhon e Thaylor fazem um número músical para o professor que já estava desistindo. Todos desistem de continuar no coral, mais ele é o único que continua, junto com as malvadinhas Kartnay e Brittanay. Em Love? acaba trombando em um menino marento e mimado: Jhon. Que brigam no mesmo momento, depois ele vai a aula e Thaylor descobre que Caleido está apaixonado por Jhon, o que deixa-o confuso. Já em Fusão, Desfusão e Complicação, ele é expulso do coral pela co-lider: Gléu. Dakota e Thaylor não querem continuar no coral, já Ashley e seu amigo Fire (para a sua decepção) querem continuar. O substituto de Caleido é Mark. Ele persegue Jhon e acaba descubrindo que ele é muito sensível para a sua surpresa. Caleido consegue colocar Thaylor e Dakota no coral. Quando ele é humilhado por Gléu dizendo que ele não pode continuar no coral, Fred o defende e pergunta o porque, ela responde dizendo que Caleido é gay, e isso não é certo. Mais Mark diz que quem disse isso foi Ammy: a judas. No episódio Kartnay Manda Você Obdece, acaba virando escravo de Kartnay e tem que pegar cafézinho para a malvada, além de dar banho na vó dela. Descobre nesse episódio que Caleido sabe tocar baixo. E pela idéia de Caleido o nome do coral será : Gleek. Em Richs Girls Caleido acha uma idiotice apresentar-se no aniversário de Kartnay que terá a MTV para 15 milhões de telespectadores. Ele vê Ashley e Jhon quase se beijando mais enterrompe. Os Gleeks iram apresentar pela primeira vez para o colégio inteiro, mais Kartnay e sua irmã Brittanay para provoca-los se apresentem primeiro deixa o coral chocado e totalmente sem coragem para continuar. Já em Os Preparativos, o coral Gleek não continua mais. Mais acabam se juntando para cantar no aniversário de 15 anos de Kartnay. No fim das aulas, Caleido, Ashley, Jhon e a judas Ammy esperam suas pais para buscá-los, e nesse fim de aula, ele acaba sendo chingado por Jhon chamando-o de Gay mais o que Caleido não esperava era que Ashley o beija-se para defende-lo o que deixa apaixonado pelos dois. Depois do fim de semana, ele descobre que Fire mudou de dormitório e que quem estará lá será Jhon e começa brigando rapidamente. Episódio Os Novos Alunos, e os novos alunos são Chad e já vai flertando Katie, Paz e Asswey uma piriguete que já vai pegando Jhon e vira sua inimiga maior. Os Gleeks vão para na diretoria mais a professora Mariah defende-os. Em Happy Day Kartnay, e logo no ínicio Ashley ordena o Plano para Destruir o Aniversário de Kartnay e que pede a ajuda de Maris, Katie e Carly. Já no aniversário, rola um maior climão com Jhon, e o plano dá certo e deixam Kartnay cheia de raiva. Já no episódio Kartnay 2.0, Caleido fica chocado com Kartnay está gravida e Dakota com ciumes, muda de colégio. Em Olha a Putaria, Caleido e Ashley já são amigos e parece que ele nem está mais apaixonado pro ela. Ainda ele acaba discutindo com Jhon, novamente. No episódio Gravida? falta poucos dias para o Festival de Talentos do colégio e está no preparativos disso, ele sujere que as músicas sejam de Britney Spears mais a música será Born This Way de Lady Gaga. Caleido briga com Asshwey por Jhon, o que deixa a piriguete confusa. Em Roupas Exclusivas mostra que a roupa dele é a única que não foi revelada. Já no episódio Show de "Talentos" é o grande dia. Caleido está com medo de serem massacrados pelos outros. Ele fica zangado com Jhon por estar dando em cima de Asswey e Ammy e então tem um plano para para-lo. Que no episódio Fracassado como Eu, Caleido canta essa própria música para Jhon e quase beija-o. Em O Começo mostra a parte 4 disso, Kartnay interrompe o beijo dos dois. O coral Gleek acaba perdendo para Ju e fiquem em 2 Lugar, mesmo deixando o coral animado com isso. Pelo fim, Caleido reuni todos e diz que esse é apenas o começo. Músicas Solos Temporada 2: *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga ''(Ashley, Thaylor, Fire, Jhon e Kevin no Fundo) (A Noite de Terror) *Falling 4 U ''by Gleek ''(Ela Está de Volta) *Don't Stop Believin ''by Journey (As Nacionais) *Hair by Ashley Tisdale ''(Um Sonho Americano) *Keep Holding On ''by Avril Lavigne ''(Começa as Mundiais) Temporada 3: *Gives You Hell ''by The All-American Rejects (Maris, Santana, Kevin, Fire e Rory no fundo) (Eu Sou o Passado) *I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston ''(Dia dos Namorados) *Loser Like Me ''by Glee Cast ''(Coral Gleek no fundo) (Segure-se Em 17) Temporada 4: *Porque ''by Floribella ''(Poder de Uma Lenda) *Fighter ''by Christina Aguilera ''(Procura-se Uma Rainha) *I Am Unicorn ''by Caleido Pearce ''(Eu Sou...?) *Marry The Night ''by Lady Gaga ''(Culpa do Xamego) *You Belong With Me ''by Taylor Swift ''(Rainha do Baile) *Worth It ''by Caleido Pearce ''(Querido Diário...Quero Lhe Apresentar Meu Começo) Temporada 5: *Disturbia ''by Rihanna ''(Você Me Deixa Louco) *Payphone ''by Maroon 5 ''(Segure Esses Gogo-Boys) *Dominó''by Jessie J ''(Segure Esses Gogo-Boys) *Oops!... I Did It Again ''by Britney Spears ''(Oops!... Eu Te Enganei Denovo) *Everytime ''by Britney Spears ''(Oops!... Eu Te Enganei Denovo) Duetos Temporada 1: *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (Jhon) (Os Preparativos) *Loser Like Me by Glee Cast (Jhon) (Perdedor Como Eu) Temporada 2: *Get In Line ''by Ke$ha ''(Terri) (Sexualidade?) *Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do ''by Anything Goes/Annie Get Your Gun ''(Thaylor) (Chega de Maldade?) *E.T ''by Katy Perry ''(Ashley) (O Fim?) Temporada 3: *Winner is Mine ''by Gleek ''(Santana) (A Primeira Vez) *Hit The Lights ''by Selena Gomez and The Scene ''(Ashley) (Nunca Diga Nunca) *We Found Love ''by Rihanna ''(Santana) (Sim/Não) *Firework ''by Katy Perry ''(Thaylor) (Sim/Não) *Peacock ''by Katy Perry ''(Maris) (Segure-se Em 17) Temporada 4: *Fix You ''by Coldplay ''(Jhon) (Te Consertar) *Há Uma Lenda ''by Floribella ''(Terri) (Poder de Uma Lenda) *ABC ''by Jackson 5 ''(Terri) (Dia de Matar Aula) *What is Happines? ''by Caleido Pearce ''(Thaylor) (Culpa do Xamego) *What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) ''by Kelly Clarkson ''(Fire) (Trocas) *Here's To Us ''by Halestorm ''(Thaylor) (Rainha do Baile) *We Are The Champions ''by Queen ''(Fred) (Até Logo) Em Grupo Temporada 1: *Desde de Quando Você se Foi by Fresno (Ashley, Jhon, Dakota, Fire e Thaylor) (O Coral Gleek) *Judas ''by Lady Gaga ''(Dakota e Thaylor) (Ashley e Fire no Fundo) (Fusão, Desfusão e Complicação) *On The Floor ''by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull ''(Jhon, Ashley, Thaylor, Fire) (Roupas Exclusivas) Temporada 2: *I'm Slave 4 U ''by Britney Spears (Katie, Adam, Ammy, Jhon, Brittanay, Ashley, Kevin, Thaylor e Fire) (Sexualidade?) *Don't Stop Believin' ''by Journey ''(Jhon, Ashley e Kevin) (Começa as Mundias) Temporada 3: *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town ''by Harry Reser and his band ft. Tom Stacks ''(Maris, Fire, Santana, Katie, Jhon, Thaylor, Ashley e Kevin) (O Verdadeiro Espiríto Natalino) *Don't Stop Believin' ''by Journey ''(Thaylor, Katie, Maris, Jhon, Rory, Fire, Terri, Santana, Kevin, Ashley, Brittanay, Fred e Gléu) (Nunca Diga Nunca) *Romour Has It/Someone Like You ''by Adele ''(Jhon e Brittanay) (Kevin, Thaylor e Rory no Fundo) (Seja Forte) No Fundo Temporada 3: *Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another ''by Blondie/Pat Benatar ''(Para Jhon e Santana) (Junto com Maris, Katie, Ashley, Kevin e Terri) (Seja Forte) Seblaine_2.jpg|Jhon (a esquerda) e Caleido (a direita) 450px-Tumblr_lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1_500.jpg|Caleido O'Halloran Categoria:Gleek Categoria:Personagem